Ingatan Mustang
by Reicchi
Summary: "Hachiu! Apa-apaan nih, Letnan?" Sebuah kotak tua penuh dengan debu baru saja mendarat di mejaku. Sang letnan tiba-tiba memberikan kotak tua berdebu di hadapan Kolonel Mustang. Kotak apakah itu? One shot.


_Disclaimer: Sayang sekali Fullmetal Alchemist milik Arakawa-sensei dan si charming jet-black haired guy milik Riza Hawkeye (_ _") One shot._

* * *

"Hachiu! Apa-apaan nih, Letnan?" Sebuah kotak tua penuh dengan debu baru saja mendarat di mejaku. Aku bingung mengapa letnan memberikan kotak tua berdebu ini, bukannya setumpuk kertas-kertas pekerjaan yang biasa dia berikan.

"Saya kurang tahu, Kolonel. Saya menemukannya saat membersihkan lemari tua di sana. Lagi pula di kotak itu ada nama Anda. Jadi saya pikir ini milik Anda, terserah mau diapakan. Tapi HANYA setelah semua tugas-tugas serta kertas-kertas pekerjaan Anda terselesaikan." Ah, letnan cuma perduli dengan pekerjaan itu. Tapi benar juga, di kotak tua berdebu itu tertulis namaku, R. Mustang. Walau bagaimanapun aku tidak pernah ingat memiliki kotak yang setua ini. Sebaiknya semua pekerjaan-pekerjaan harus lekas diselesaikan agar kotak ini bisa ku cek secepatnya.

Jam makan siang tiba, memang di luar sedang turun hujan cukup deras, tetapi itu tidak menghalangi rekan-rekan kerjaku yang sudah pergi makan siang. Aku juga sudah lapar, tapi rasa penasaran yang menghantuiku tentang isi kotak ini lebih besar dari rasa laparku. Aku memutuuskan untuk membukannya. Tak lama setelah terbuka, kutemukan secarik kertas di tumpukan paling atas. Kertas itu lumayan tua dilihat dari warnyanya yang sudah kecoklatan. Ku baca sekilas apa yang tertulis di kertas itu. Ternyata tertulis sebuah puisi. Dari isinya, bisa diketahui yang menulis puisi ini pasti pernah terlibat perang. Lalu aku melihat lebih dalam. Ada beberapa foto, artikel, surat, dan halaman-halaman Koran. Semuanya terlihat sangat tua. Tidak mungkin ini milikku. Lalu ini milik siapa? Saat kulihat lagi foto-foto itu, aku baru menyadarinya bahwa ini punya dia, R. Mustang yang lain.

"Letnan, aku akan pulang sekarang. Karena aku telah menyalesaikan SEMUA pekerjaanku." Aku benar-benar ingin memberikan kotak ini kepada pemilik aslinya secepat mungkin. Karena menurutku ini sangat penting baginya. Beruntunglah letnan mengijinkanku pulang lebih awal. Dan aku pun pergi secepatnya.

* * *

"Aku yakin ini milikmu, Ayah." Aku memberikan kotak tua itu kepadanya. Saat dia menerimanya, dia pun tersenyum.

"Ya, ini memang punyaku. Aku telah mencarinya selama ini. Terima kasih, Rowena. Sekarang bisakah kau panggil ibumu?" Aku benar. Kotak tua ini milik ayahku Roy Mustang, walau bagaimanapun letnan juga tidak salah jika dia pikir ini milikku, mengingat namaku Rowena Mustang. Tapi aku melihat beberapa foto ayahku, ibuku serta beberapa orang lainnya memakai seragam biru yang terlihat bahagia, sehingga aku tahu pasti ini punya orang tuaku. Tak lama setelah ibuku masuk ke dalam ruangan, dia berkata,

"Rowena, bisakah engkau meninggalkan kami berdua untuk beberapa saat?" Aku pun meninggalkan ruangan itu. Tetapi aku sengaja tidak menutup pintunya rapat-rapat karena masih penasaran tentang foto-foto dan yang lainnya. Sehingga aku memutuskan untuk mengintip dan menguping pembicaraan mereka.

"Masih ingatkah masa-masa indah kita dulu, Riza? Saat perang dinyatakan telah berakhir, betapa bahagiannya kita dulu." Ayahku berkata kepada ibuku yang telah dibanjiri oleh air mata. Apakah saat itu sangat indah? Teramat indahnya sampai-sampai ibuku menangis bahagia saat mengingatnya? Ataukah karena kenangan pahit sebelum mencapai masa keindahannya sangat menyakitkan, sehingga itu adalah air mata kesedihan? Mungkinkah? Sepertinya ini telah melanggar batas privasi mereka, lebih baik aku pergi saja. Walaupun begitu, aku masih teringat isi puisi yang kubaca sekilas tadi.

**Ingatlah selalu di Benakmu,**  
**banyaknya Hari yang mereka habiskan bersama**  
**banyaknya Penderitaan yang mereka terima**  
**banyaknya Senyuman penuh harapan yang ada**

**Ingatlah selalu di Benakmu**  
**dia Yang bersenjata juga**  
**dia Yang berjuang untuk hidup**  
**adalah dia Yang diuji kepercayaannya,**  
**sama halnya dengan Yang bertangan kosong sepertimu**

* * *

_Sebenarnya ff ini sudah lama dibuat, jadi sedikit lupa dari mana dapatnya puisi di bagian terakhir. Saya cuma mengartikannya ke dalam bahasa Indonesia. Terima kasih sudah membaca :D  
_


End file.
